Faded Memories
by SkittleMachine
Summary: "It matters not what your kind has done in the past," He whispered softly, "What matters is that you are nothing like them, you are good and pure and you must believe in that." She felt tears well in her eyes at his words; he raised a hand and placed it over her heart. "You have heart."
1. Prologue

"It matters not what your kind has done in the past," He whispered softly, "What matters is that you are nothing like them, you are good and pure and you must believe in that."

She felt tears well in her eyes at his words; he raised a hand and placed it over her heart.

"You have heart."

She hesitantly raised a hand and covered his, part of her was unable to believe what he was telling her.

"Do I?" She found herself asking, "You heard what my uncle said...how can you be sure that I won't turn out like them?"

"Because I will be here, every step of the way to remind you that you will never be like that," Aragorn rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

"D-Do you promise?"

"I promise, with all my heart," He replied softly.

"You shouldn't have to though!" She was attacked with a burst of frustration, "You are of royal blood, a king and I am a nobody."

"Do not think such a thing, if I was to rule Gondor, you would be by my side," He reached forward and tucked some hair behind her ear, "I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you."

"And I, you, Aragorn."

They sealed their words with a long, searing kiss.


	2. Out of her comfort zone

A tall, pale woman with striking features and Raven hair sat atop a midnight black mare on a hill overlooking the forest. She urged her horse forward as the sound of an approaching horse and cart met her pointed ears. The mare shook her head before obeying her mistresses command.

"Mithrandir," She greeted softly as she swung her leg over the horses body and allowed herself to slide to the ground before walking towards the familiar grey haired wizard.

"It's been a while, my dear Raven," He smiled down at her from his seat on the cart.

"Exactly ten years today," Raven replied.

"So, tell me," She stated as they headed down the trail; she led Shadow along by her reigns as Mithrandir's horse and cart traveled along at a leisurely pace, "Why have you decided to seek me out after so long?"

"It is a delicate matter, Raven," He started, "If anyone is to find out, it would lead to dire consequences."

"You are worrying me, Mithrandir, I don't think I have ever seen you so serious," Curiousity got the better of her and she found herself asking, "What is this matter you speak of?"

"I need you to travel to the town of Bree, in two days time, I am going to send a hobbit your way, I need you to care of him and protect him no matter what," He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him, "I will also be sending a ranger to help you...I trust no one else with such an important task."

"I understand, Mithrandir," She replied, "When must I leave?"

"As soon as you possibly can."

"I shall return to my cottage to get some supplies and I will set out immediately," She walked towards Shadow and mounted her in one swift movement.

"Thank you," He called as the horse began to trot away from him," Remember, you must tell no one of this task."

"I will tell no one," She vowed before focusing on the trees ahead of her.

"Good luck, Raven!" Mithrandir called, "You shall need it."

His last comment went unheard by the woman for her horse was travelling at an incredible speed. The sound of her laughter echoed around the forest for minutes after she had disappeared, the only other sign of her being there at all was the horse shoe imprints in the dry mud.

* * *

Raven jumped off her horse and hurried into her small cottage, she immediately grabbed a couple of bags and began haphazardly throwing her belongings into them. When she was finished, she took a final look around her home before closing the door and tying the bags to Shadow.

"Let's go, Shadow," She whispered to her horse, pulling her hood up to protect her face.

The Black horse shook her head causing her mane to flutter around her face before she moved forward. Raven smiled softly as they moved deeper into the forest, she didn't look back once in fear that she would turn back.

It took her two days to reach Bree and when she did, she was soaking wet and her horses movements were slow and heavy. She briefly spoke to the gatekeeper before riding on and leading Shadow to the stables.

"Rest now," She patted the Black mare once before leaving the stable boy to care for her.

"Look after her," Raven ordered, a scowl plastered to her face.

"Y-Yes my lady," The boy stuttered up at her, "Right away."

"What is your name?" She questioned.

"Bainor, my lady," He bowed slightly.

"Here," Her gaze softened at the tears that welled in the young boys eyes, "Take this."

"I-I couldn't possibly my lady," The boys eyes widened as he glanced at the pouch of coins in his hand before staring at her in shock.

"Please," She closed his fingers around it, "It is but a gift, use it wisely."

"Thank you my lady," Bainor smiled softly, "I will use it for my family."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bainor," Raven ruffled his hair, "If you want some company while you work, I will be in the inn, so don't feel afraid to come and look for me."

"I-I, thank you my lady," Bainor hesitated before throwing his arms around her waist; Raven was taken off guard at the human contact, but soon returned it.

"I must go now, If I am to dry off," She pulled away.

"Y-Yes of course," He fidgeted as she ruffled his hair a final time before walking away.

A chill creeped along Raven's spine as she turned around to look for the source of her unease, when she failed to find anything, her brows furrowed and she turned around and hurried for the inn, unaware of the figure standing among the trees watching her with a hit of curiousity and confusion.

* * *

"I would like a room please," Raven smiled slightly at the man behind the bar.

"How long are you staying, my lady?" He asked politely despite the lack of interest that was evident on his face.

"About a week should do, I believe," She replied.

"Here is your key," He reached under the bar and pulled out a rusty looking piece of metal.

"Thank you," She took the key before slid some coins across the counter.

"Enjoy your stay miss," He replied, taking the coins and turning away from her.

"I plan too," She muttered sarcastically as she headed across the room and towards a creaky staircase.

The man, upon hearing her snide comment, rolled his eyes and scowled at her retreating form before turning back to the customers.

* * *

Raven glanced around the room with a look of distaste. The window was dusty and cracked, allowing the cold air to invade the room, a small bed complete with a ripped pillow and blanket and a small smashed mirror lay on a ruined table in the corner.

"They could do with livening the place up a little," She mumbled, sitting on the rather comfortable bed.

She quickly stood and changed into her short sleeved night gown before climbing into the bed and pulling the cover around her pale form.

She shifted slightly as her face came into contact with the rough material of the pillow. Sleep came easy that night, but her dreams were haunted by a face from her past.


	3. That Special Someone

Raven stirred slightly before opening her eyes to see a Black bird in the now open window. Standing up, she approached the bird and untied the parchment from its pale leg. The bird pecked her hand before stretching its wings and hopping further into the room. Opening the parchment, she smiled softly at the words.

_"Dearest Raven, Mithrandir found me and I am to meet you in Bree in a days time. Take care and keep to yourself. Your old friend, Strider."_

She hurried over to the bed where her bags lay and pulled out ink, a piece of parchment and a quill before sitting at the desk and dipping the quill in the ink, she began writing.

_"Strider, my friend, I am happy to hear from you, though, it has been a while. You know very well that I can take care of myself and that I only attract attention when need be. I look forward to seeing you. Yours truly, Raven."_

Raven smirked before rolling up the parchment and attaching it to the bird. Picking it up with both hands, she tossed the bird through the open window and watched as it spread its wings and flew off into the distance.

Raven sighed before turning and pulling a white tunic, black breeches and a brown belt from her bag. She changed quickly and tugged her old riding boots on. With one last look around the room, she pulled her cloak around her shoulders and fastened it across the base of her throat.

* * *

"Shadow," She cooed softly as she ran a hand through the horses mane, "I believe you need to get some air."

As if to agree with her, the Black mare reared up slightly and shook her head, causing her mane to whip Raven in the face. Raven simply laughed and opened the gate to the stall; Shadow nudged her shoulder as the two walked away from the stables.

"Should you not hold onto the reigns?" Came a curious voice, "Mother says you should always hold onto the reigns."

Raven turned at the same time as Shadow's head did, the action seemed to make the young girl nervous, for she took a hesitant step back. To her shock, Raven smiled and crouched in front of her.

"Shadow does not need to be controlled, for she does as she pleases," The young girl slipped her hand into Raven's when it was held in her direction, "Though she will not harm you."

"What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Raven," She replied, "What is yours?"

"Morwen, my name is Morwen."

"Where is your family Morwen?" Raven dusted her breeches off as she stood.

"Mother has to work today and my brother is helping my father," Morwen's auburn hair swung back and forth as the trio headed towards a trail.

"Would you like to keep me company then?"

"Yes please!" Morwen's face lit up at the thought, "I need to tell my mother though."

"Go ahead, I shall not move an inch," Raven smiled and watched as the young girl turned and darted back towards the bakers shop.

"Looks like we have company, Shadow," She whispered in the mare's ear.

Shadow snorted and nibbled at the tunic that had slipped to reveal her necklace; Raven placed her hand on the horses neck and pushed her head away gently.

"You do not need to eat my clothes," She scolded.

"Raven!" Morwen called, "Raven!"

Raven let out a groan as the small girl collided with her body, her head bounced off of Raven's stomach with an inaudible smack. Morwen threw her arms around the older woman's waist.

"Good news then?" Raven gasped.

"She says I can come, but I have to be careful and not wander away from you," Morwen bounced on the heels of her feet in excitement.

"Shall we?" Before Morwen could react, Raven picked her up and set her on Shadow's back.

"It's so high!" She squeaked nervously as Raven swung herself up and onto the horses body.

"You're fine, I will not let you fall," Raven vowed before digging her feet into Shadow's sides causing the horse to break into a trot.

"This is actually quite fun," The young girl giggled as Raven reached around her and grabbed the reigns loosely.

"I knew you would enjoy it," She smiled at the back of Morwen's head, "It does take practice though."

* * *

"Raven?" Morwen questioned as she slumped against the woman's side.

"Hm?" She hummed, glancing down at the girl from her position near the lake.

"Do you have a special person in your life?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Raven stated stiffly as she flopped back into the grass.

"My mother says every woman needs a man in her life to make her happy, just like my father did for my mother," Morwen rolled onto her stomach and stared at the dark haired woman.

"I don't have anyone," Raven replied, "I don't need anyone."

"I don't believe that," The young girl stated snarkily, "I think you did have someone once."

"Fine, if you really want to know," Raven sighed, "I had a friend who I used to care about deeply."

"He didn't love you back?" Morwen asked innocently.

"No, he did not," She whispered softly, before adding in a louder voice, "The past is the past, I have moved on."

"You still care about him," Morwen smiled as Raven stood up to stretch her aching muscles.

"What makes you think that?" Raven smirked.

"When you talked about him, you had a distant look in your eyes, like you were wishing he was here and, you started playing with the jewel around your neck."

"You are too good at reading people, my young friend," Raven ruffled her hair, "It is a good quality to have, for you can never be to careful when it comes to meeting new people."

"Thank you," Morwen grinned cheekily, "Where did you get that necklace?"

"That, my dear Morwen, Is a story for another day," Raven replied, suddenly aware that she was, indeed, playing with her necklace.

"He gave it to you, did he not?" She bounced on her feet again.

"Something like that," Raven murmured absentmindedly.

"That's so romantic," The young girl squealed, "My father gave my mother a bracelet once, he used all the money he had earned to buy it."

"Love is for children," Raven replied, quoting her father, "But it is also a gift…for those fortunate enough to find it."

"You should not give up, Raven," Morwen clutched her larger hand and tugged her towards Shadow, "For one day, he may return those feelings."

"Right, how old are you?" Raven demanded in disbelief.

"I am nine years old."

"You are too wise for such an age," She huffed.

Raven had just taken Morwen back to her mother and was now taking Shadow for a long ride through the forest.

* * *

Many miles had they travelled when the sound of running and frightened yells met her ears, digging her heels into Shadow's sides, she leaned forward and whispered in the horses ear.

_"Noro lim, Shadow, Noro lim."_

The Black mare followed her mistresses command and forced her legs to speed up. Four small figures suddenly leaped out of the bushes and skidded to a stop in front of her horse.

"Back you devil!" The sandy haired hobbit brandished a stick like a sword.

"I see no devil," She replied silkily.

His voice was drowned out by the shrill shriek of a ring wraith. Raven growled angrily at the figure that appeared in the distance.

"Run!" She ordered swiftly, "I will distract them."

The curly, Black haired hobbit looked ready to protest when his friend grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Raven turned Shadow around and came to a stop at the top of the path. She let out a smirk as the Black rider got closer.

"Follow me," She called, "If you dare!"

The Black rider shrieked with rage but did as she said. Raven was already moving at this point. The four hobbits climbed onto the raft and watched as the female diverted the attention of their chasers.

"If we see her again, we owe her our gratitude," Frodo stated before turning as the raft began floating down the river.

"That we do, Mr Frodo," Sam patted his friends shoulder.

* * *

Raven sighed in relief as she managed to outrun the three Black riders behind her. A startled cry escaped her lips as a sword rammed into her shoulder and knocked her off of Shadow's back.

"Shadow!" Her horse reared up and kicked her front legs out to protect her mistress.

"Calm Shadow," Came a familiar voice as a tanned hand snaked around the reigns.

"It's good to see you," She breathed as her vision blurred.

"Raven?" He lurched forward and lifted her body upwards into his arms, "Hold on."

The last thing she saw before she succumbed to the darkness was the worry in his eyes as he stared into her icy Blue orbs.

* * *

Author's note; This chapter might suck because it's more of a filler until I plan out the next few chapters! but I still hope you enjoy it! read and review please? :D

Oh, and thanks to all my previous readers and reviewers, I am grateful for the reviews! :3

Until next time,

SkittleMachine.


	4. The Past is the past

Somewhere in the distance, a bright light appeared causing Raven to stir slightly. Flashbacks darted behind her closed lids before she shot up and glanced around wildly.

"Raven?"

With a startled yell and a flash of liquid Gold eyes, her captor was thrown off his feet and into a tree a few feet away. He let out a grunt at the impact and slumped to the ground.

"Oh my god," Her eyes widened as she recognized him, scrambling to her feet, she lurched forward and crouched before him, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Never better," He smirked weakly and took her offered hand.

"You are early," She accused as soon as they were standing up, "Why?"

"I missed your quick, sarcastic wit and your undeniable beauty," He taunted lightly.

"Aw, I love you too," She replied sarcastically to prove his point.

"You look well," He commented after a minute.

"As do you," She paused before throwing her arms around his neck; the impact caused them to fall over and roll down the small hill. He successfully managed to pin her down as she stared up at him, "I missed you too."

"We should get moving," Strider whispered huskily.

"Of course," She replied breathlessly, "Where's Shadow?"

"She is around here somewhere," He quickly stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Shadow!" Raven called sharply, "Shadow!"

After a moment, the sound of hooves met their ears and the Black mare burst through the bushed at them. She trotted forward and nudged Strider affectionately before searching his pockets for treats. He laughed, patting her nose and pulled an apple out; Shadow latched onto the apple and yanked it from his grasp.

"Greedy mare," Raven muttered as she swung herself onto Shadow's back with ease. Strider followed suit and was soon settled behind his old friend, "You better hold on," She smirked over her shoulder, "Shadow lacks the patience to ride slowly."

"I am well aware of that fact, Raven," He scowled, "I learned that the hard way."

"That was not my fault," Her smirk grew as she urged Shadow forward; Strider wrapped his arms around her middle section, "I warned you but you failed to listen."

"Your warning wasn't clear enough," He argued.

"Of course, because shouting isn't clear," Raven chuckled.

"Just keep riding," He grumbled, effectively ending the argument.

* * *

"Bainor," Raven greeted softly as Strider lifted her from her horse.

"Lady Raven," He bowed before taking the reigns and glancing at the stranger by her side.

"This is Strider," She stated upon seeing his confused look, "He's my friend."

"It is nice to meet you sir," Bainor held his free hand out.

"And you, young master," Strider shook his hand before releasing it and swinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"I hope you are using your gold well," She ruffled his hair.

"Of course milady," The young boy grinned up at her, "My mother got an extra loaf of bread and a piece of meat."

"That is good, I hope it brings your family all that you need."

"It was most generous milady, others would not have been so kind," He replied, turning away and leading Shadow to her stall.

Raven smiled softly at the boys good manners before pulling Strider by the sleeve from the stables. He didn't protest as she dragged him across the road and into the warm inn. She started to direct him to the stairs when he stopped and yanked her back to him.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as he headed to the inn keeper.

"We shall need a bigger room, milady," He smirked, "Unless you would like to share a bed?"

"With you?" She retorted, "No chance."

"I thought not, you would just take up the whole thing!" He teased.

"Are you calling me fat?" Raven demanded.

"No, merely a bed stealer," He amended.

"How can I help y-" The bartender cut off abruptly as he laid eyes on Raven, "Oh, It's you again."

"Nice to see you too," She grinned mockingly, "My heart burns at the sight of your handsome face."

"What do you want?" He asked, cutting right to the chase.

"We require a bigger room," Strider interrupted.

"Of course s-sir," The bartender paled at the sight of the ranger, he was once told by his father that these Rangers were nothing but trouble, causing destruction where ever they went. "H-Here is the key t-to your new room, y-you will need to return the key to your old room."

"Thank you," Strider bowed his head before taking the key from his trembling fingers.

"He's scared of you," Raven stated as they moved across the room.

"I could tell," He replied, "His parents have probably told him stories of how dangerous rangers are."

"Please," She scoffed, "You are about as dangerous as a child's toy."

"Oh really?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes really," She confirmed, "I have no reason to fear you, so neither should they."

She was taken of guard as he threw an arm around her neck and brought his hand down to her head where he proceeded to mess her hair up. The people sitting at the tables turned at the sound of her laughter only to go back to their own business a few second later.

"Do you truly have no reason to fear me?"

"No, I do not!" She struggled as he pulled her up the staircase.

"Which room is yours?" He questioned, refusing to let her go.

"That one," Raven pointed in the direction of a thick, chipped door before handing over the key.

"Thank you," He plucked it out of her fingers and unlocked the door.

"Will you release me?" She grumbled, "I need to pack my belongings."

"If I must," He sighed dramatically and removed his arm.

* * *

"This room is huge," She breathed after returning from handing her key in.

"I have seen bigger," Strider replied from his position on the bed.

"Right...of course," She shook her head, "You resided in Rivendell as a child."

"That I did, Raven," He proceeded to run his fingers over the palm of her hand, tracing an old scar, "But so did you."

"I vaguely remember it," She replied, "It was a long time ago."

"I understand," He sighed and dropped her hand.

"I am sorry," She turned and stood by the window to gaze out into the distance.

"It does not matter, the past is the past, after all."

"Exactly!" She grinned suddenly and spun around to face him.

"I know that grin," He placed his pipe between his lips, "What are you plotting?"

"I have been practicing and I wish to show you something," Raven grabbed a candle and set it down on the table.

"What are you doing?" Strider leaned forward to get a better view.

"Just watch," She held her hands out and the candle began to float in mid air.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked curiously as two more candles rose and started spinning around.

"I met some people on my travels and they taught me many things," Raven lowered her hands but whispered an incantation under her breath to keep the now lit candles from falling.

"It is impressive," He admitted, "You are improving."

"I shall take that as a compliment, Strider."

* * *

"What are you staring at?" Raven questioned as she sat in the seat next to Strider, who was smoking away at his pipe.

"I believe those are the hobbits," He replied, adjusting his hood to cover his face, "Mithrandir failed to mention that there would be four of them."

"Indeed he did," She muttered absentmindedly, "Must have slipped his mind."

"Pull your hood up!" He ordered abruptly.

"Why should I?" She let out a groan of pain as he gripped her Black hood and drew it over her head.

"We do not want to attract their attention sooner than necessary," He replied.

"It's a little late for that my friend," She grinned.

"What are they saying?" Strider questioned, knowing she could hear their conversation.

* * *

"That couple has done nothing but stare at you since we came in," Sam stated to Frodo before taking a sip of his drink.

Frodo frowned at his friends words before turning and glancing at the man and woman who currently sat at the table in corner. When the inn keeper got close enough, he put his hand out and tapped his arm.

"Excuse me, that couple in the corner, who are they?"

"The man is a ranger, dangerous folk they are, living in the wild," The man paused, "What his real name is, I do not know, but around here he is known as Strider."

"What about the woman?" Sam pitched in.

"Not much is known about her, except that they call her Raven and she belongs to the old religion," He replied before walking away.

"Strider and Raven," Frodo whispered and watched as Strider took a puff from his pipe, which illuminated their eyes before fading.

* * *

"He was asking about us," Raven reached across and took a sip from Strider's cup of ale.

"What did the inn keeper say?"

"Simply that you are a ranger..." She trailed off suddenly.

"What is the matter?" He turned slightly to look at her.

"He said something about me belonging to the old religion," She whispered, "What does that mean?"

Beside her, Strider tensed at the mention of the old religion, but gave nothing away as she turned to him with narrowed eyes. He took another puff of his pipe to avoid her gaze.

"You know, don't you?"

"I am afraid I do not know what you mean," He gave her a mock clueless look, but she was clearly not fooled.

"Do not lie to me," She ordered, "You know what the old religion is, so tell me!"

"We do not have time to talk about this right now," He interrupted, "We have more pressing matters at hand."

"We?" She asked in disbelief, "We implies that we are a team, which we are not because you are hiding something from me."

"Raven," Strider sighed, "Sit down, you are over reacting."

"I am going to our room," She glowered at him before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

An hour had passed since Raven had left Strider in the bar. An hour in which she had paced endlessly, curious and slightly frustrated at the mention of the old religion. Giving up, she slumped down on the bed and curled into a ball; her hair fell to curtain her face as she wrapped an arm around her stomach. She closed her eyes for what felt like a second when the door flew open and hit the wall with a loud crash; Raven reached across and grabbed her dagger before shooting off the bed and turning to face the intruder.

"Strider," She sighed angrily, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, yo-wait, who is that?" She pointed to the cowering figure at the fire place.

"Are you afraid?" Strider asked, completely ignoring Raven as he closed the door, crossed the room and put out the candles before pulling his hood down.

"Yes," The small figure replied hesitantly.

"We won't hurt you," Raven whispered softly as she knelt next to him.

"You have bigger things to be afraid of, Mr Underhill," Strider stated before stopping behind Raven, "You can no longer wait around for the wizard."

"What is your name?" She asked quietly, shooting her friend a dark look for his harsh tone.

"F-Frodo Baggins," Frodo hesitated, "What is yours?"

"I go by the name of Raven, but you already know that, don't you?"

Frodo blushed at the idea of her knowing that he had been caught asking about them, she simply laughed and patted his dark, curly locks.

"There is no need to be ashamed," She paused, "Just be careful next time, you never know who may be listening."

Frodo went to reply when the door was once again thrown open and in poured three more hobbits, each holding either a frying pan or a candle stick.

"You let him go," The one holding the pan barked, "Or I'll have you!"

"Relax, Sam, they have not harmed me," Frodo smiled reassuringly at his friends and they cautiously lowered their weapons.

* * *

_"What was with the dramatic entrance?" _Raven questioned in elvish, due to the fact that the hobbits were currently eavesdropping.

_"Mirthrandir failed to mention that he has the one ring,"_ Strider replied sharply.

_"The one ring?" _ She repeated with wide eyes, _"How is that possible? I thought it was lost."_

_"Not anymore apparently,"_ He reached out and stroked her cheek reassuringly, _"You have nothing to fear."_

Pippin eyed the couple curiously as they spoke rapidly to one another. He raised an eyebrow before turning back to his friends who sat in a circle in the corner of the room.

"Do you suppose they are together?"

"I do not know," Frodo answered honestly as he followed his gaze to see the two adults standing even closer.

"Who are they?" Merry questioned.

"The inn keeper said they are called Strider and Raven," Sam spoke up.

"They certainly seem close," Pippin interrupted.

Merry grinned and nudged them, they all turned in time to see Strider pull Raven into his arms; her head came to rest in the crook of his neck as her arms snaked around his chest.

"I am sorry for my behavior earlier," She mumbled, "I did not mean to snap at you."

"I, too am sorry, for being unable to tell you what it is you wish to know," Strider placed his hand on the back of her head.

"I know, I do hope you tell me eventually though," She huffed.

"Perhaps I will," He released his grip on her and turned to the hobbits who quickly looked away with red cheeks.

"It is time to get some rest," Raven called to break the tense atmosphere.

"Goodnight, Miss Raven," They replied in unison and scrambled into the large bed.

"Goodnight," She drew the cover up to their chests and stepped back towards Strider, _"Rest well, young hobbits."_

Strider sat in the large rocking chair by the window and pulled her down next to him. She yawned lightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

_"Sleep my friend,"_ He whispered soothingly, _"You shall need it."_

_"So do you,"_ She argued weakly.

_"I shall take first watch."_

_"There is no point arguing with you is there?" _She let out a snort.

_"No, because I always win," _He expected her to argue some more, but a quick glance at her sleeping face was all he needed to remain silent, to avoid waking her up.

* * *

"What are they?" Frodo asked about an hour later when a high pitched scream met their ears.

"They were once men, great kings of men, then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power," Strider brushed the hair off of Raven's forehead before clutching his sword tightly, "Blinded by their greed, they took them with out question. One by one, falling into darkness, now they are slaves to his will. They are the nazgul, ring wraiths, neither living nor dead."

"At all times they feel the presence of the ring," Raven took over for Strider as she sat up, "Drawn to the power of the one, they will never stop hunting you."

Silence filled the room at her words, Strider and Raven simply turned to stare out of the window. The hobbits shared a nervous look before lying back down and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Author's note: I'm posting this chapter really quickly, because it's just after 4:00 in the morning and i'm tired! but anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and a special thanks to my reviewers, I hope you enjoy and leave another review!

PrincessKanako - IRISH SQUIRRELS! XD heehee! hope you like the chapter.

VogueCharlotteVogue - You're awesome! and I hope you liked the preview I sent you! XD

(P.S. Italics is when they are talking in Elvish.)


	5. Stand by you

"Raven!" Strider shook her lightly, "Wake up."

Raven stirred and opened her eyes and felt heat rush to her cheeks as she realized she was curled up in his lap. She dragged her hand through her messy hair as she stood up abruptly.

"Sorry," She cleared her throat, "I did not mean to fall asleep on you."

"There is no harm done, you looked too peaceful to be moved," He smiled gently, "But we have to get moving now."

"Of course, I should pack my belongings then." Raven nodded and hurried away from him.

She groaned softly as her bones cracked in protest at the sudden movement. Pulling a ribbon from her bag, she braided her long hair over her right shoulder before gripping her bags tightly and waiting for Strider to wake the Hobbits and inform them that they ought to be on the move to try and evade the Black riders.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned Frodo as he practically burrowed into her side.

"Yes, though I do not know where Strider plans on taking us," He admitted quietly.

"You should not worry so, Frodo," Raven patted his head, "Strider is an honourable man."

"That remains to be seen," Frodo replied smartly.

She giggled at his words and ruffled his curly hair before leading him after the others and out the door.

* * *

The four hobbits stood awkwardly by the door as they talked and watched Raven prepare her horse for the long journey ahead.

"I am almost finished!" Raven hissed and sent a glare at Strider who continued to tap his foot impatiently.

"We must leave while it is still light out!" He nudged her out of the way before tightening the saddle, placing the reigns around Shadow's dark head and handing them to Raven.

"Thank you," She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you leaving milady?" Came a quiet voice.

She spun around to see Bainor fiddling with the string on his shirt. She felt her eyes soften at his small, twitching form as she crouched before him.

"Yes, I am leaving," She confirmed, "I must, I have a duty to fulfill."

"Will you come back?"

Raven hesitated before sending a quick glance over her shoulder at Strider, who nodded and walked away from the pair.

"I will try, but I cannot promise anything."

"I will miss you," He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"The feeling is mutual, Bainor," She whispered before unwinding his arms and stepping away.

"Goodbye, Milady," He took a few steps backwards, "I wish you luck."

Raven cleared her throat as tears burned her eyes. Strider placed his arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly. She glanced up at him to see sympathy clear in his eyes.

"I-I will go ahead and check the path ahead."

Before he could protest, she shrugged out of his grip and pulled herself up onto Shadow's back before riding out of the stables.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time Raven returned to them. Strider scowled up at her as she came to a stop beside him.

"Where have you been?" He questioned, "You have been gone for an hour."

"I told you, I was checking the path ahead," She grinned, "Shadow then decided to throw me into a lake because my necklace got caught on her mane."

A second glance confirmed her words; her now damp, Raven hair had been rebraided over her left shoulder, her shirt clung to her body, revealing the dark Green corset underneath, her soaking boots squeaked with every movement.

"What a good horse," He teased, stroking Shadows neck.

"I shall remember that, the next time you are on a horse," She grumbled.

"You would not dare," He stated simply.

"Try me," She scoffed before whispering for Shadow to knock him off of his feet.

The hobbits burst out laughing as he stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes, Raven couldn't help but join in with the laughing.

"I am sorry," She started, "I believe you said I would not dare."

"I stand corrected?" His reply sounded more like a question.

"That you do, my dear friend," She giggled.

* * *

The group had covered about three miles when Pippin and Merry began complaining about sore feet and being hungry.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo called as his friends slumped to the ground and clutched at their grumbling stomachs.

"Into the wild!" Strider replied and kept walking, only to stop when he realized they were not following.

Raven rolled her eyes as the hobbits and Strider began to argue over food and whether or not they were stopping. A small chuckle escaped when two apples flew threw the air towards them, Merry caught his, but the second one hit a shocked Pippin in the face.

"Would you like to ride Shadow for a while, Pippin?" She questioned, taking pity on the youngest hobbit.

"If it is not too much trouble, Lady Raven," He grinned sheepishly.

"It would be an honour," She bowed dramatically before picking him up and placing him on the back of Shadow.

Raven restrained a smirk as she watched Merry eye Shadow before he glanced at her quickly. She leaned down and lifted him as easily as Pippin.

"Would you like to join them?" She turned to the remaining hobbits, "Frodo? Sam?"

"Yes please, Miss Raven," Frodo replied politely and allowed her to pick him up.

"What about you, Sam?"

"I shall be fine, Miss Raven, I have Bill," Sam smiled up at her.

"Very well," She nodded, "But If you need to get off your feet for bit, just let me know," She then proceeded to whisper to Shadow before releasing the reigns and walking faster to catch up with Strider.

"You are very kind to them," He stated after a moment.

"They seem to be the only ones who do not cower away from me," She whispered.

Strider reached out and intertwined their hands as sadness flashed across her face. She turned to him with weary eyes that seemed to be haunted with the pain of being what she was.

"You are not alone," He ran a thumb over her knuckles, "I will stand by you."

"I know," She tightened her grip on him, "I would not wish for a better companion, Strider."

Strider smiled softly at her words and reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear before they continued to lead Shadow and the Hobbits along.

* * *

Author's note - I know this chapter is short, but writers block sucks and I really could not find inspiration until right now! but I hope you enjoy this chapter and review!

oh, and VogueCharlotteVogue - I hope you have a nice time at your grandparents and read this when you have spare time!

Princess Kanako - I hope you like this chapter because of the SQUIRRELS! XD


	6. A Memory

The sun had set about an hour previous and the hobbits were currently sitting in a circle in the center of their resting place as Raven removed the saddle from Shadow's back.

"Raven," Strider gestured for her to come closer to him.

"What is it?" She questioned, crouching beside him.

"I must go and scout the area, can you keep them from causing mischief?" He asked.

Raven's face adopted a look of innocence that didn't fool her old friend one bit, "Me? helping them cause mischief?"

"I am not fooled, Raven," Strider shook his head, "If I remember correctly, I was the victim of many of your pranks in Imladris."

"I do not recall," She tapped her chin thoughtfully causing him to reach out and nudge her roughly.

Raven laughed at their childish antics and shoved him back, resulting in him tumbling backwards into the dusty ground.

"I shall get you for that, when I return," He threatened and watched as she rolled her eyes before holding her arms out.

"Will a hug make it better?"

"Hmm, let us see," Strider pretend to ponder her offer.

"Get over here you big child!"

Strider smiled at his good friend, and reaching out, drew her into his strong, warm embrace. Raven sank into him as a sense of safety and belonging washed over her.

"Now," She pulled away and nudged him, "Get going!"

Strider laughed and shook his head before heading over to the hobbits and crouching in front of them. Raven felt her eyebrows furrow curiously as she walked over to see what he was doing.

"I have four swords here," He started, "One for each of you."

Frodo was the first to reach out and grasp one of the small swords, his friends immediately followed suit and began weighing the blades in their hands.

"I am going to scout the path ahead, you will be safe here," Strider patted Frodo on the head, "Raven will protect you."

"With my life," She vowed and grasped the young hobbit's hand tightly.

"Raven, may I have a word?"

Raven nodded and pulled her hand free before following him a few feet away. Pippin turned to his friends and tapped his chin in deep thought.

* * *

"I have to give you something," Strider stated as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What is it?" She questioned curiously.

"Close your eyes," He whispered and waited until she did.

Raven stood patiently, eyes closed, as she waited for her gift. After a moment, she felt Strider lift her hand and gently uncurl her fingers before setting something cool and light on her palm.

"Open your eyes."

Raven's eyes fluttered open, and, with one glance at the object in her hand, bit back a sob. Strider sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, the gesture sent a wave of comfort through her.

"Where did you get this?" She gazed up at him.

"I will tell you," He promised, "But not right now."

"More secrets?" She shook her head and pushed past him before sitting beside Sam and Merry.

Strider hesitated for a minute, internally debating over whether or not he should comfort her and tell her everything or if he should leave her in peace. Eventually, the latter won and he turned on his heel and disappeared down the staircase and into the night.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Miss Raven?" Sam questioned, eyeing up the fingers that were curled so tightly around the object in her hand, that her knuckles were turning pure white.

"There is nothing to worry about, Master Gamgee," She replied stiffly.

"How?" Frodo started, "How did you know his last name?"

"I know many things, Master Baggins," A smirk graced her face, "I also met your uncle, Bilbo about sixty years ago."

"You don't look old enough," Pippin interrupted before he could stop himself, "How could you have known him sixty years ago?"

"I believe that I would like to keep it to myself, if that is alright by you," She answered.

"Pippin!" Sam hissed, elbowing his friend to prevent him from arguing.

"What is that?" Merry gestured to her hand.

"It was a gift from my father to my mother," She replied softly, "I spent time in Imladris as a child, and it was taken from me...Strider somehow managed to reclaim it for me."

"You two seem very close," Frodo stated as he moved to sit beside her.

"We were...very close indeed," She soon lost herself in memories.

* * *

_"Raven!" A younger version of Arwen called as she watched her friend disappear into the trees._

_"I will return later," Raven yelled in reply, "Tell Ada not to worry!"_

_Arwen sighed in irritation at her adopted sister's antics before turning sharply on her heel and marching up the staircase and in the direction of her father's large study. Raven could sense her friend and sister's emotions as she kept running towards her destination. She let out a startled yelp as she tripped over a tree root and tumbled head first into Aelrindel, an older male elf that was notorious for bullying the younger elves._

_"Can you not watch where you are going?" He snapped angrily, standing over her quivering form, "You know, I ought to teach you a lesson, you little witch."_

_"N-No! I am s-sorry!" She whimpered with wide eyes as he reached down and pulled her to her feet._

_"This has become a nuisance," Aelrindel started, "You constantly running into me."_

_"Let go!" Raven howled and brought her knee up into his most prized possession._

_"You little witch!" He hissed as he crouched over in pain._

_Before Raven could attempt to make an escape, he shoved her backwards into a tree and stepped forward to trap her against the rough bark. His hand slid down her middle section and slipped into her cloak._

_"Well, well, well," He smirked, pulling a red dagger encrusted with golden swirls from her pocket, "What do we have here?"_

_"Give it back!" Her hand flew out to try and snatch it from him._

_"I do not think so," Aelrindel replied before freeing the blade from it's sheath._

_With one hand, he pinned her hands above her head, and with the other he slowly drew the dagger over the skin of her arm. Raven felt tears well in her eyes as he began digging the cool metal into her skin, a small bead of blood welled up from the cut and stained the tip of the dagger._

_"P-Please don't!" She croaked._

_Aelrindel took no notice of her pleads and with a cruel smirk on his face, shoved the dagger into her arm. Her screams of pain echoed around the forest, causing the previously peaceful birds to flee their nests in fear. The tall elf was taken off guard as a small figure collided with his form, resulting in him and the new comer to roll down the small hill. Raven, unable to stay up any longer, slumped against the uneven ground._

_"Estel..." Raven breathed quietly as his grey eyes appeared above her._

_"Raven," He brushed the hair from her eyes, "I must get you back to Ada."_

_"Thank you," She whispered as he tore the bottom of his tunic and wrapped it around her bleeding arm._

_Estel hummed softly under his breath to calm her as he lifted her and began carrying her back towards the glowing palace. _

"What happened to Aelrindel?" Frodo questioned curiously.

"Ada punished him severely and cast him out," She replied quietly, one hand reached out and gently traced the dent in her arm.

"Can...Can we see it?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Of course," She smiled smoothly at his curiosity before rolling up her sleeve and holding it out to the hobbits who huddled closer to get a better look.

Their faces paled instantly at the sight of the jagged, uneven scar on her pale, lower arm. The scar looked worse than it was as the light from the fire hit it.

"I am sorry," Frodo stated sincerely.

Raven was about to reply when a shrill shriek drifted towards their resting place. The hobbits immediately latched onto one another before freezing in absolute fear.

"Get your swords!" She yelled, putting out the fire before pushing the immobile beings away from the ledge and towards the crumbling staircase, "Come on! Run!"

She swallowed deeply and took a defensive stance at the foot of the stairs as the hobbits raced to safety. In one swift movement, her sword was no longer trapped in its sheath, she grasped it tightly as she began wondering where Strider had gotten to. Four black shadows entered her line of sight as they seemingly floated towards the archway that separated them from her.

_"They are coming,"_ Was the only thought that entered her mind as her grip tightened on the swords handle.


	7. The Struggle

Raven's grip on the sword had tightened to the point where the skin of her knuckles was stretched tightly over the bone.

"You must not let them get the hobbits," She whispered to herself as the figures grew closer.

With a loud battle cry, she threw her body off the platform and collided with the black riders, effectively knocking them off course.

"You will not touch them!" She hissed, blocking a blow aimed for her head.

The hobbits watched in awe as Raven whirled, ducked and lunged, making sure to keep their blades from touching her skin.

"She's incredible," Merry breathed, mouth agape as she braced her hands on a black riders shoulder and brought her knee up into it's face before shoving her sword through another ones chest.

Raven lurched to the side as a sword nearly grazed her arm. She was quickly over whelmed as more of the black riders appeared and trapped her in a tight circle. Just as they were about to stab her, Frodo stepped forward with his sword raised.

"Raven!" He called, trying to see the female ranger through the wall of black.

She let out an elvish curse as the riders began to drift away from her and towards the hobbits. With a growl, she catapulted herself over them and landed on the stairs.

"If you want them, you will have to go through me!" She yelled.

The tallest rider seemed to move slowly as it approached her with it's sword raised high, the others followed at a similar pace.

"Run!" She called over her shoulder, "Hide!"

Raven didn't have to look around to know that the four young hobbits had followed her orders and had backed up the steps before rushing away from the chaos.

* * *

Raven had no idea how long she had been fighting. Her arms and legs ached and she was internally hoping that Strider would arrive soon. She felt a wave of dizziness hit her as she received a brutal blow to her shoulder. She choked on her breath and shifted her sword to her left arm.

"Raven!"

She struggled as they once again began crowding her, brandishing their swords threateningly. A cry of pain left her lips when a black rider swung his sword and implanted it in her thigh.

"Strider..." She croaked as her friend threw an arm around her waist and began dragging her towards where the hobbits were hiding. Her right arm dangled uselessly by her side as she leaned against him.

"You will be fine," He promised, gritting his teeth as he supported her weight and waved a torch at the riders as they came too close.

"I-I am sorry...I tried t-to protect them," Raven's head slumped onto his shoulder.

"You did an excellent job, Raven." Strider carefully set her down against a wall before hurrying away. "I will be right back, I must help the hobbits."

"Be ca-careful," She called weakly after him, gaining a nod in response.

Cries of pain met her ears and, refusing to be a helpless maiden, she bit her lip and forced herself into a standing position. A growl left her as she saw a dark rider standing over Frodo; before she had time to think, she rammed into the rider with her numb shoulder, sending them both over the edge of the platform. The breath was knocked out of her as she hit the ground. Pain radiated from almost every inch of her body as she struggled for air. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the large figure of the dark rider standing above her.

* * *

_"Raven...Raven!"_

She shot up with a startled gasp and looked around wildly. Her body immediately relaxed when she caught sight of Strider.

"F-Frodo," She croaked, "Where's Frodo?"

"Arwen has taken him to Imladris," Strider replied, pushing her down gently, "You need to rest, you are severely injured."

"I feel fine," She argued, struggling in his hold.

"That is because I slipped something into your water before I knocked you out." He smirked in satisfaction.

"Y-You knocked me out?" She cried in disbelief.

"I had to, you were bleeding heavily and you kept fighting against me," He explained lightly, brushing the hair from her face.

"I am sorry," Raven whispered, trailing her thumb over his bruised cheek.

They gazed into each others eyes as they slowly moved closer to one another. She was pleasantly surprised at how soft his lips were when they touch hers. Her fingers hesitantly curled around the back of his neck as he cupped her cheeks. Her lips burned from unfamiliar contact as she tugged him closer to her; he surrendered without a second thought.

"I cannot do this," Strider pulled back and walked away from her.

Raven felt tears of rejection well in her eyes as she pressed her fingers to her tingling lips and watched him disappear in the direction of the hobbits.

* * *

Strider was ignoring Raven, who was ignoring him whilst leaning on Shadow. The remaining hobbits eyed them curiously.

"Raven?" Pippin questioned as he walked beside her, "Are you alright?"

"I-I am fine, master hobbit," She croaked weakly.

One glance at her told him otherwise. Her long, wavy hair was plastered to her rapidly paling face due to the thin layer of sweat, dark circles graced the area beneath her eyes, her bright red lips had lost their colour and she looked thinner than before.

"Do you need to rest?" He implored.

"Y-Yes, I need to sit down," She admitted weakly.

"Strider!" Pippin yelled, causing them to halt abruptly.

"What is it master hobbit?"

"She needs to rest," He replied, pointing at Raven.

"Raven!" Strider quickly got over ignoring her as he watched as she slumped towards the forest floor.

"Will she be alright?" Sam asked quietly.

"She needs to get to Imlardis now," Strider nudged the hobbits out of the way and picked her up before setting her down on Shadow.

The hobbits watched as he whispered into the horses ear before slapping her side. Shadow reared up slightly before lurching forward, desperate to save the life of her mistress. Strider could only watch helplessly as his friend got further and further away from him.


	8. The Beauty and The Ranger

Raven felt her fingers twitch as she slowly regained control of her senses. Cool air gently teased her hair as a sweet smell entered her nose. Something brushed over the side of her face and her eyes snapped open, only to flicker shut as the sudden light temporarily blinded her.

"Raven?" The soothing voice caused her to open her eyes for a second time.

"Ada?" She croaked, staring at the only father figure she had ever known.

"Welcome back, my daughter," Elrond smiled warmly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"C-Can I have some water, please?" Raven struggled to sit up but was soon assisted by an irritatingly familiar elf maiden.

As soon as she had swallowed half of the glass of water, she turned to look her adopted family.

"Arwen," She greeted bitterly.

"It is good to see you again, dear Lyn," Arwen paid no attention to her adopted sister's tone of voice.

"Would you stop calling me that!" She hissed, glaring at her, "My name is Raven, not Lyn."

The two elves shared an equally sad look before they bid her farewell and departed the room, leaving her bed ridden and confused. She stared at the door for a moment longer before she clutched the bed side table and carefully forced herself into a standing position, only to collapse in a heap as her aching leg gave out from beneath her. She yelped in pain which caught the attention of a group of passing elves. She grumbled in agitation as they began coddling her.

* * *

Raven had finally managed to lose the group of irritating elves that had been following her and trying to push her back towards her chambers. She felt a grin erupt on her face as she caught sight of a familiar tall, blonde figure standing on one of the balconies. She hiked up the skirt of her red dress and started running in his direction, paying little attention to her protesting leg and shoulder.

"Raven," Legolas chuckled as he wrapped her in a hug.

"What brings you to Imladris?" She questioned, pulling back before they started walking down the marble staircase that led to the gardens.

"I am afraid that I am not permitted to say," He replied apologetically.

Raven eyed him curiously and gripped his wrist tightly as they sat down. Moments later, she received the answer she had been looking for.

"A secret council?" She queried, inwardly laughing at his shocked face.

"How did you know that?" He demanded, getting over the shock.

"My gifts have been getting stronger," She replied quietly.

Legolas was about to say something when an odd look crossed his face and he stood before bowing politely and hurrying in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" She wondered out loud.

A surprised yell escaped as a large hand clamped down on her uninjured shoulder and turned her around. Raven let out a growl and clutched her chest as she glared at Strider.

"You scared me!"

"My apologies, milady," He bowed mockingly at her.

"What brings you here?" She questioned after a moment of silence.

"I was on my way to see if you were awake yet," He replied, "But clearly you are."

"How long had I been unconscious?" Raven didn't look at him, instead, her attention was drawn to a small robin that was hopping across the grass towards her.

Strider watched with a smile as his friend crouched down and held a finger out to the bird, which chirped loudly and flew onto the extended finger. Raven brushed her hand over its smooth back before turning back to Strider.

"You were asleep for over a week," He answered.

Her brows furrowed and she looked away, trying to remember what had happened that caused her to be out of it for that long period of time. Strider, as if hearing her thoughts, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"We were leading the hobbits towards Imladris when we stopped for the night. The black riders attacked and you and Frodo were injured." He explained.

"...I-I do not remember anything past the moment we met the hobbits," She choked out as she searched her mind, only to come up against a dark wall.

Strider felt relief well up inside him, he was unbelievably grateful that she did not remember their kiss, for he didn't want anything to destroy their friendship. He also felt saddened that she couldn't recall him giving her the dagger.

"You will...in time," He tried to sound reassuring.

Raven smiled weakly at his attempt to comfort her before she huddled into his side and together they watched as the small robin spread its wings and threw itself into the air before flying off into the distance.

* * *

Elrond watched with a small smile on his face as he watched her converse with Strider; it soon fell when he recalled the fact that she had no clue who her friend really was...or who she really was for that matter.

"Ada?"

He turned quickly and embraced his daughter tightly before guiding her over to the table that rested in the centre of the study. Arwen stared at her father for a long moment and sighed as she discovered what was bothering him.

"You wish to tell her who she is and what she is destined to do," Arwen stated.

"Her father told me that this day would come," He admitted, "The day when I would have to tell her the truth about everything."

"She will not like the fact that we have lied to her for her whole life," She grasped her father's hand tightly, "She will react badly to it."

"I wish I could protect her from the truth, but I see no other way."

"Then we will tell her after the secret council," Arwen sighed, "For she will wish to accompany them."

Elrond nodded in exhaustion before squeezing his only daughter's hand and leading her over to the balcony where they watched a happy Raven double over with laughter at something the ranger had said. Strider nudged her with a grin and joined in on the infectious laughter; They were the beauty and the Ranger.

A heaviness weighed down on the elves at the idea of ruining her happiness, but as Elrond had stated, there was no other possible way.

* * *

Author's note: Hey! I'm baaack! My exams are over now and I'm glad to inform you that I have from now until august to update my stories! I'm sorry for the long wait, but at least it's here now! :)

I hope you read, enjoy and review, so that I know what you think and what I should do for the next chapter! (Which I have a vague idea about, but I need to plan it out properly!)

Anyway, Enjoy and I hope to hear from you! :D

SkittleMachine.

xx


	9. The past should stay buried

Raven let out a yawn from her position on the grass as Strider continued to brush his fingers through her messy hair. This was one thing that she missed from when they used to spend time together.

"That is relaxing," She breathed, shifting her head slightly on his lap so it was comfortable.

"It appears so," He replied quietly.

"How is Frodo?" She asked after a moment, "Is he well?"

"He has recovered nicely, but lord Elrond believes that his wound will never fully heal."

"That poor halfling, he does not deserve to suffer so," Her eyes slid shut as guilt rose inside of her.

"It was not your fault, Raven," He stated, "You did what you could to protect him, to protect them."

"I truly missed spending time with you, my friend." Raven smiled.

"As did I, Raven," Strider leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple.

The two of them continued to bathe in each others happiness, completely oblivious to the world around them. They were completely oblivious to the group of elves that had gathered to watch them and smile in adoration at the way they interacted; it was one thing that seemed to be lacking in Middle Earth at the present time.

* * *

"Raven!" A soothing voice called, causing her to freeze before whirling around, the skirt of her now black dress danced around her ankles at the movement.

"Arwen, what do you want?"

"I wished to speak with you," The elf smiled lightly, "Follow me, if you will."

Arwen left no room for argument for she was already gliding down the corridor, Raven grumbled angrily before she walked after her.

"Take a seat," The brunette gestured to the seat across from her.

Raven hesitated, glancing behind her at the door. After a moment, she sighed in defeat and lowered herself into the polished brown chair.

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"I know about your feelings for Strider," Arwen started simply, "I want you to know that you have my blessing."

"M-My feelings?" Raven scoffed in an attempt to hide her shock, "Strider is my friend, nothing more."

"We both know that you are lying," Arwen reached across the table and grasped her hand reassuringly, "I do love him, Raven, I used to believe that we were meant to be together. But then I met Galdor and I realized that I love Strider only as a brother, nothing more."

"You are in love with someone else?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, I am," The elf smiled, "Which brings me to my next topic of discussion."

"You mean you have more to talk about?" Raven asked sarcastically and the two of them started laughing. Something they had not done together in many years.

"My father, Galdor and I are to travel to the undying lands in the near future," Arwen stated gently when the laughter had ceased.

"Wait a minute, you have only just told me that you give me your blessing if something is to happen with Strider and now, you are telling me that you are leaving?"

Before Arwen could reply, a light knock sounded from the doorway and she turned to see her Ada watching them with a smile. Raven watched as Arwen stood up, gently embraced her before kissing her father's cheek and heading out the door.

"Good morning, Raven," Elrond sat across from her, "I believe we have to talk."

* * *

"We have to talk about what?" She asked curiously as he filled two goblets with water before setting one in front of her.

"The time has come for me to tell you about your past," He replied, staring at her with unblinking eyes, "I will start with your parents and go from there."

Raven furrowed her brows as she returned the stare with confusion clear in her icy blue eyes. She took a sip of water and gestured for him to continue.

"A long time ago, when Sauron was at full power, he had a large group of witches and warlocks at his disposal and they were ruthless, evil and extremely powerful. People soon began to refer to them as 'The Old Religion' for the type of magic they practiced; it was dark, dark magic and came with serious consequences. During the battle that destroyed Sauron, he had his group of warlocks and witches aid him, when the battle finally ended and we were gathering up the wounded, I came across a man -that was no older than you are now- and not knowing at the time that he was Bourdain, one of the most powerful warlocks on the battlefield-, I carried him to the tent with the healers. My sister, Laila was notorious for her healing skills and so, she got to work on saving his life. They grew close and he told her who he really was, she looked past what he had done, for she loved him dearly. He came back to Imladris with her, where they married and eventually, she conceived two children. She passed away during child birth and Bourdain, struck hard with grief, took his daughter and son and fled Imladris." Elrond paused, assessing her quietly, "You are their daughter, Raven. You are part elf, but your fathers blood is stronger than your mothers."

"Y-You are telling me that I have a brother, that my father was pure evil until he met my mother and...and that I am going to suffer the same fate?" She demanded, a fearful look on her face.

"You may be powerful, Raven, but you are pure and strong," Elrond brushed a hand over her cheek, "You will not fall to the same fate as them because you will join Strider on the quest."

"How ca-can you say something like that!" She yelled, knocking her chair over in her hurry to stand up, "I am not a...a witch and I am not going to join any quest!"

Raven had tears in her eyes as she darted past him and raced out of the door. She didn't look back once, despite the pleading tone in his voice.

The only emotions that she could feel at that specific moment was fear, anger and betrayal.

* * *

Raven's arms were outstretched as she glared up at the sky and let out an ear piercing scream that seemed to go on for miles.

"Raven?"

"Did you know?" She asked, surprisingly calm without looking at him.

"Did I know what?" Strider questioned in confusion.

"Do not play dumb with me," She hissed turning to look at him. "Did you know what I am?"

A look of realization crossed his face and he watched cautiously as her eyes narrowed at him. She took a threatening step in his direction and he instinctively backed away, causing her to halt abruptly.

"So, it is true. You know what I am and that is why you cowered away from me," The hurt and betrayal was obvious in her voice.

"Avelyn, I did not cower away from you," He denied, completely oblivious to what he had just called her.

"What did you just call me?" She demanded, her eyes growing cold.

"I called you Raven," Strider stated.

"No, you did not," She replied angrily, "Why did you call me...Avelyn?"

"Do you truly want to know?" He asked, stepping towards her, only to have her back away.

"I have had enough of people lying to me!" She yelled, "You had better start talking before I lose my temper."

"Your name is not Raven, your real name is Avelyn Faye," He started, "Your mother wanted to protect you, so she made your father promise that he would give you another name, in case anyone came looking for you."

"I-In case anyone came looking for me?" She raised her eyebrows, "Why would anyone come looking for me?"

"I cannot tell you anymore, for it would endanger the lives of all of us."

"You mean, I, would endanger everyone?" She shook her head in disbelief, stepping away from him.

"Avelyn-" He shadowed her movements, holding a hand out.

"Do not call me that!" She growled.

Strider reached out to grab her but she danced out of his grip and her eyes flashed liquid gold. He was thrown off his feet and landed painfully on his back a few feet away. Raven watched in shock as vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around his arms and legs before she turned on her heel and raced away from the man that she thought was her friend.

* * *

Author's note: So, I thought I would give you the next chapter as a treat, seeing as I haven't updated this story in a while! But yeah, the secret's out! If anyone wants to know, I'm basing the old religion/Raven's powers off of Morgana Pendragon from the bbc series; Merlin. If you want to read more about it, click on the link below!

This is all about the old religion: wiki/Old_Religion

Disclaimer, I obviously do not own the idea of the old religion or her powers, so I don't want anyone thinking that I am claiming it as my own!

I hope this chapter makes sense, and that you like it. Read and review, so that I know if there is anything that I can change or make better!

(The next chapter will be the secret council meeting and Elrond tells the Fellowship, minus Raven/Avelyn about the Old Religion.)

SkittleMachine.

xx


	10. The time for fighting is over

Raven growled, running her hands through her hair as she stalked through the trees. A large number of thoughts raced around her mind as tears welled in her eyes. She pulled the hood of her velvet green cloak up to cover her face as the wind began to sting her cheeks.

_"Raven..." _

Her head snapped from side to side as she looked around for the source of the voice. When she found none, she shook it off as her imagination.

_"Raven..."_

"Hello?" She called, slowing down slightly.

A bright light appeared up ahead and Raven stared for a moment before hurrying towards it. She broke through the trees and halted abruptly as she looked around in wonder. Flowers were growing everything, ranging from bright red to soft pink to light blue to fiery orange, purple and yellow flowers sprung up occasionally in different areas of the meadow. The sun rained down on her as she moved further into the meadow and began approaching the marble like rock in the centre of the flowers. Raven hesitated before kneeling down in front of it.

The words, _'In loving memory of Laila, daughter of Eärendil and Elwing.' _were engraved in the middle of the marble. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered Elrond telling her what his sisters name was.

She reached out with a hesitant hand and trailed a finger over the letters, "He told me about you. He said you died giving birth to my brother and I."

A small gust of air danced across her body and fluttered her hair before moving on to make the flowers sway slightly. She pulled her hand back and rested it on the smooth, green grass.

"I can't help but feel that it is my fault," She whispered, "Even though I never had the chance to know you."

"Raven," A hand grasped her shoulder and she let out a surprised shriek before turning sharply to look at the intruder.

"Who are you?" Raven questioned, eying the dark brown haired woman with blue eyes and high cheek bones with caution.

The older woman smiled brightly at her and gently brushed her fingers over Raven's cold cheek. Raven, against her will, leaned into the woman's touch.

"I'm your mother," The woman explained after a moment.

* * *

Silence filled the meadow as Raven stared at the woman, her mouth opening and closing as disbelief set in and she found herself unable to move.

"W-Why are you here?" Raven asked after she got over the shock.

"You need to forgive them," Her mother replied, "My brother and Strider. They only wanted to keep you safe from harm."

"They lied to me, I do not think that they deserve my forgiveness," She scowled.

"You have your father's stubbornness," Laila sighed, walking around her daughter.

"How are you here?" Raven turned to watch her mother.

"You needed me and I came," She replied simply, plucking a blue flower from the ground before carefully weaving it into Raven's hair. "You need them in your life, so you must forgive them."

"You said I am as stubborn as my father...Why is he not here?" Raven quickly diverted the conversation.

"He has other business to attend too right now," Her mother answered vaguely.

Raven looked ready to argue, but she simply bowed her head in acceptance before glancing around the meadow to avoid her mother's burning gaze.

"I have to go now."

Raven turned so quickly, that pain flared up in the back of her neck. Shock filled her eyes at her mother's statement.

"You are leaving?" She questioned.

"I appear to have outstayed my small period of time," Laila stated before walking forward and embracing her daughter.

Raven buried her head in her mother's shoulder and held on tightly. Her mother sighed and placed a hand on the back of Raven's head.

"Never blame yourself for my death, Avelyn. These things just happen," Her mother whispered, "I implore you to forgive my brother and Strider, they were only trying to protect you from harm."

"I-I will forgive them...but only for you," She replied with a submissive sigh.

"Farewell, my daughter."

"Goodbye, mother," Raven released her and took a step back. A moment later, she held a hand out and shouted, "Wait!"

"What is the matter?"

"My brother, what is his name?" Raven demanded.

"Tauren," Her mother smiled, "Your brother is called Tauren."

The name floated around her head as her mother closed her eyes and smiled, disappearing in a flash of bright light. Raven hesitated for a single second, staring at the empty space in silence before spinning on her heel and hurrying back towards the palace.

* * *

Raven hitched her dress up as she darted through the corridor, searching for Strider and her...uncle. Elves danced out of the way in an attempt to avoid being knocked over by her.

"Merry! Pippin!" She yelled upon seeing the two hobbits.

"Lady Raven!" Pippin cheered and threw his arms around her waist; she moaned in pain as her leg and shoulder jolted at the movement.

"Do you know where Strider or Lord Elrond is?"

"This way, milady," Merry intervened and gripped her hand before pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" Raven questioned as they crouched behind a couple of large bushes.

"Because, you wanted to find Strider and Lord Elrond and there they are," Merry replied quietly.

She sighed and quickly got comfortable on the rough, uneven ground. This was going to be a long day.

Raven had zoned out as the secret council talked. One part of the conversation caused her to raise her head with intrigue.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and you owe him your allegiance," Legolas snapped as he stood up.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Strider ordered gently.

"This is Isildur's heir?" An bronze haired man questioned in disbelief as he stared at Strider.

Raven felt cold all over as she gazed at her friend. Anger compelled her to stand up and move towards the council.

* * *

"Well, Well, Well, your lies just keep piling up," A voice commented dryly, causing him to freeze, "Don't they? Aragorn."

The secret council fell into silence as they watched the Raven haired woman with an equally black dress walked into the circle. Aragorn swallowed deeply and turned to face her; betrayal was clear in her blue eyes.

"I came here to apologize for the way I acted earlier, but now I do not believe I will," Raven hissed.

"Ave-Raven," He started but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"You lied to me...again," She shook her head in disbelief, "I just cannot trust you, can I?"

"Why is there a woman in the council?" The bronze haired man interrupted.

Raven felt more anger build inside of her and the man was soon thrown back into his chair as she turned to him with a flash of golden eyes.

"You brought a druid into the council?" He turned to Elrond in shock as he stood up again.

Soon enough, the council erupted into arguments. The dwarves and men began arguing about the danger of having one of her kind near them, whilst the Elves, Gandalf and Frodo stood up for her.

"You lied to me!" Raven yelled and the sky slowly started to turn grey and her hair and dress whipped painfully at her body.

"That is not true," Aragorn replied, stepping closer to her, "I have been told all my life that I had to become a king and everywhere I turned, people knew exactly who I was. Then I met you and you had no idea who I was. You don't know the relief I felt because I finally met someone who liked me for who I was and not who I was meant to become."

"You could have told me before I found out like this," She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I know and I am sorry," He walked forward and embraced her tightly.

"I don't want to fight anymore," She murmured against his neck, "We're not supposed to fight."

"I know," Aragorn held her tighter as she wrapped her arms around his chest, "I am sorry, Avelyn."

"I am sorry too," Raven replied and he pulled back to press his lips to her forehead.


	11. It was a gift

A week had passed since the secret council meeting and Raven had discovered that Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, a dwarf named Gimli and the hobbits were going on a quest to destroy the one ring. Although, Aragorn hadn't willingly told her, she had to pin him down and place her hand on the crook of his neck until she found what she was looking for.

"You plan to go with them," Came the soft voice of her cousin.

"That I do," She smiled as she carefully folded her shirts and breeches before placing them in her pack along with a spare pair of riding boots and a belt.

"You will need this," Arwen gently placed the dagger in her hand, "You still have that flower braided into your hair."

"I met my mother," Raven admitted and took a seat on the edge of the bed, "She told me my brothers name and gave me the flower."

"You are saddened by this, why?"

"I do not even know where my brother is...or if he is even alive," She glanced at Arwen with a sad glint in her eye.

"When the road ahead seems tough, help will always come," Arwen stated, tugging gently at a strand of Raven's hair like she used to do as a child.

"You are turning into your father," She chuckled, nudging the elf maiden slightly before turning serious, "Have you told Aragorn?"

"We spoke after the council," Arwen replied quietly, "He was angry and sad, but I expected no less."

"I am sorry for the way I treated you," Raven stated after a moment before the two females sank into a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Avelyn?" Aragorn questioned in surprise as she appeared in the courtyard with a pack slung over her shoulder and Shadow hot on her heels, "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," She replied in a surprisingly strong voice that offered no room for argument.

"No. No you are most certainly not," He scowled at her, "It's not safe."

"You can try and stop me all you like but I am coming on this quest," Raven shrugged her shoulders, silently issuing a challenge.

"Do I have to carry you back to the palace and chain you up?" Aragorn asked, "Because I will."

"I dare you to try it," She grinned cheekily.

"Avelyn, you are still wounded," He sighed, trying a different angle.

"Merely a scratch now," She shrugged, not falling for his attempt to sway her from her decision.

"You are so stubborn," Aragorn pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So I have been told," She smirked, knowing he was crumbling under her power.

"You really wish to accompany us?"

"Have you only just realized that?" Raven chuckled at him.

"You may come then," He tugged gently at her hair to get her to walk closer to him, "But you stay by my side and do as I say, do you understand?"

"Of course, your majesty," She grinned and bowed mockingly at him.

* * *

_"Avelyn..." _

She flinched slightly at the sound of her true name as she turned to face her stoic uncle, who stood tall and proud in his flowing silver robes.

"Yes, Uncle?" Raven attempted to smile.

"I do not believe that I gave you permission to join the quest," Elrond crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm going with them," She replied, "No matter what you say."

"Lindir," Elrond called over his shoulder, "Elrohir."

Raven raised an eyebrow as the two elves appeared and flanked him. He jerked his head in her direction and the two males nodded before walking forward and latching onto her arms.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, struggling against them as they dragged her over to her uncle, "Aragorn!"

"It is for your own good," Aragorn replied quietly, hiding a flinch at the look on her face.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

"Your uncle knew that you would try to come with us, so he asked for my help," He shrugged.

"Y-You cannot leave me here!" She shrieked as she was forced up the palace steps, "I have to go with you!"

The other members of the fellowship stopped what they were doing and glanced between her and Aragorn. The hobbits looked like they wanted to intervene but didn't know what to do or say.

"Where are they taking her?" Pippin questioned in a worried tone.

"Lord Elrond does not wish for his niece to be put in danger," Legolas explained, setting a hand on the hobbits shoulder, "They are going to lock her up until they know for sure that she will not run away to join us."

* * *

"You can't keep me locked up forever," Raven hissed as shackles were secured around her wrists and ankles.

"I do not plan to," Her uncle stated, "I will keep you here until the thought of going on this quest is banished from your mind."

"Good luck with that," Her eyes were wide in anger, "It will never go away."

"May I have a moment alone with her?" Aragorn questioned from the doorway of her medium sized prison.

Elrond nodded in acknowledgement before signalling for his son and Lindir to follow him. When they were gone, he walked over to her and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I am sorry that this had to happen."

"You can't leave me here," She begged, "I want to be by your side as you fight."

"Arwen told me about your feelings," Aragorn said softly, "But I cannot return them, Avelyn."

Rejection hit her hard and stung her eyes until a tear fell. She scrubbed harshly at her cheek and abruptly turned away from him.

"We can no longer be friends either," He winced internally at his harsh words but forced himself to continue, "I do not want to see you again."

"Why are you saying these things?" She demanded fiercely, finally looking at him.

"It was a dream. Nothing more," He reached up and removed the jewel from around his neck, "I cannot afford such luxuries."

Raven opened her mouth to protest but fell silent as he set the necklace on her palm and curled her fingers around it.

"It belongs to you," He whispered, looking her in the eye.

"Keep it," She shook her head and handed it back, "It was a gift. I gave it to you so that you could have all the luck in the world."

"I am truly sorry," Aragorn hesitated before striding out the door and glancing over his shoulder as the door was slammed shut and locked.

* * *

"She will not be joining us then?" Boromir questioned from his position beside Merry and Pippin.

"No she will not be," Aragorn replied and clasped her necklace around his neck.

"I heard what you said," Legolas fell into step beside him, "She will forgive you because you did not mean it."

"I know that, but I am afraid that she believed me," He stated quietly, "The look on her face suggested such."

"She is smarter than anyone gives her credit for," Legolas smiled reassuringly, "You must give her some time to realize that you were not being honest with her."

"If you insist," Aragorn chuckled, his face lighting up at the possibility of her forgiving him.

With that, the two grew silent as they followed the others out of Imladris and into the wild.

* * *

Author's note - Just to be clear, this isn't the end of Avelyn and Aragorn, it's only the beginning! XD I had to use the whole 'It was a dream, nothing more.' because i loved that scene! and I watched a Morgana/Aragorn video and that bit was in it, so yeah, if you want to watch it, just type =** Aragorn and Morgana - The beauty and the tragedy **into youtube! :D

If you want to see what the necklace that she gave to him looks like, type - Morgana Pendragon necklace into google and it's the first picture, which is a close up of it!

Or you can look here, if the link shows up! :L - .

Anyway, have no fear, I have big plans that involve both Avelyn and Arwen, so stay tuned! :)

Read and Review please.

Thanks!

SkittleMachine.

(P.S. I also forgot to thank MistraRose for giving me the idea about Raven meeting her mother!)


	12. The Escape

Raven sighed as she lay on the uneven ground and stared out of the small window. She had no clue how much time had passed since her uncle had locked her up and Aragorn had betrayed her. Her time in the cell had given her time to grow angry at all the lies she had been told by the ones she thought loved her. Her shackles clinked noisily as she shifted at the sound of footsteps approaching her temporary home.

"Avelyn?" Arwen's voice drifted through the hole in the door.

"Arwen?" She questioned, raising her head slightly before lowering it onto the ground, "How may I be of assistance?"

"I have come to help you," Her cousin replied urgently.

"Your father will not allow it," Raven sang softly.

"He will learn to live with my decision," Arwen reached forward and quickly unlocked the large door.

"Why are you even freeing me?" She asked, "I will not pursue...them."

"Aragorn did not mean what he said," The elleth knelt before her cousin, "He told you that to make sure you would not follow."

"It does not matter. He will never return my love."

"You do not know that," Arwen scolded, "You just need to show him that he made a mistake by leaving you."

"You want me to run after him?" Raven sat up and stared at her in disbelief, "He lied to me, made me feel like a fool and then he had me locked up so that he could go on a life threatening quest."

"Your anger will destroy you, if you let it." Arwen stood and walked out of the cell, leaving the raven haired woman to ponder over her words.

* * *

Raven stood quietly, internally cursing when her shackles clinked noisily. Arwen had returned a short time after she had left and they had come up with a plan to help her escape. With a flash of golden eyes, the shackles snapped and fell from around her wrists and ankles.

"Time to go," She smirked deeply and held her hand out, her eyes flashed again and the door blew of its hinges with a loud crash.

She ducked behind a corner as a couple of her uncles guards ran past with swords out. She tightened the cloak around her body and lifted the velvet green hood to cover her face. Without a second thought, she darted out from her hiding place and ran across the courtyard towards where she was meeting Arwen.

"For a minute, I thought you would not come," Arwen stated as she appeared from the shadows.

"You believed that I would rather stay in that cage?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not anymore," Her cousin smiled widely.

"Lets just get on with it, shall we?" She questioned and gently took the offered pack from the elf.

Arwen smiled again as she reached out and drew her cousin into a rather tight hug. Raven hesitated before sinking into the hug and wrapping her arms around the brunette. They pulled away after what seemed like a long time and grinned at each other.

"I will miss you," Raven stated softly, "I am sorry for be angry with you."

"I understand your reasons and you are forgiven," Arwen stuck a hand into her cloak and soon pulled it out to reveal a familiar red and golden swirled dagger.

"Thank you," She breathed, taking the the dagger and setting in her pack.

Raven hugged her one last time before turning on her heel and headed out of the entrance to Imladris. She glanced behind her once at her home and continued walking along the same path that the fellowship had, some time ago.

* * *

Raven rubbed her arms roughly in an attempt to regain some warmth as she sat in front of the slowly dying fire. Night had fallen sooner than she had expected and she was currently shivering under the shelter of a tree. At one point, she had caught what looked like a trail of human footprints, but turned out to be a rabbit trail.

"I hope I catch up to them soon," Her teeth chattered loudly.

Sooner than she'd of hoped, the fire crackled and went out abruptly. She slowly started to drift off to sleep when a large number of twigs snapping caused her to reach over and grab her dagger before shooting to her feet.

"Hello?" She called loudly, prepared to use her limited magic if necessary, "Who is there?"

She let out a startled yelp as a hand yanked her backwards and an arm wrapped around her neck; the tip of a sword dug into her back painfully. Raven immediately began struggling the best she could with the sharp metal poking at her skin. Her struggles died down when her captor spoke.

"Just when I thought i had seen the last of you," The husky voice started, "You pop up unannounced, nearly scaring the halflings in the process."

"Strider," She spat angrily and thrust her elbow into his stomach, causing him to release her with a choked gasp.

"Should we not stop them?" Pippin questioned warily as Aragorn ducked to avoid the sword that was now clasped tightly in Raven's hand.

"When dear Raven is angry," Gandalf stated with a chuckle, "It is best to let her blow off steam."

The hobbits winced as Raven swung the long blade out and grazed the side of Aragorn's arm. He brought his sword up to stop hers before twisting the blades sharply to force her to release her hold on the sword; the movement worked and her sword went flying. Raven wasn't finished there, she brought her dagger out and knocked him off his feet before crouching over him and holding the small blade to his throat.

"You know, the whole holding back the truth thing, I could have gotten over," She whispered angrily, "But the locking me in a cell, I cannot forget and I am not sure I am willing too."

"Raven," Mithrandir called, "I think he has had enough."

The group watched nervously as she dug her blade lightly into his neck, a bead of blood welled up from the small cut. Legolas was the first to react, he lurched forward and gripped her arm tightly before taking her dagger and yanking her to her feet.

"You were lucky this time," She hissed, pulling her arm free and stalking off.

"So much for her forgiving me," Aragorn sighed sadly as he stood beside Legolas at the edge of the lake.

"She needs time to heal," The blonde replied quietly, not sure what else he should say.

Aragorn shook his head in defeat and patted his friend on the shoulder before going over and sitting beside the wizard. Gandalf nodded his head in greeting and returned to smoking his pipe.

"Legolas is right," Gandalf spoke up.

"I am afraid that I am not so sure about that," He replied, glancing at Raven as she talked animatedly with Frodo and Sam.

"I have a plan," Gandalf chuckled from beside him and gestured for him to start listening.

* * *

Raven grumbled at Legolas as he continued to push her deeper into the woods to collect fire wood. After a moment, he released his hold on her and grinned.

"Why are you so happy?" She demanded, "We are only collecting fire wood."

"You are. I however am not," Legolas replied before he turned on his heel and darted off, leaving her staring at the empty space in shock.

"Legolas?" She called but got no reply.

She shook her head at his antics and quickly got to work on finding suitable fire wood. Her back stiffened when she caught sight of a familiar figure watching her.

"Why do you insist on trying to force me to forgive you?"

"Because I miss my friend," Aragorn replied, walking towards her.

"You are too late," She picked up another piece of wood, "I have had enough with your lies."

"I know you have, but I only wish for you to know that I lied to protect you," He tugged on her arm, causing the wood to clatter to the ground.

"I know that deep down," She breathed deeply, "But I cannot forgive you."

With that, she picked the fallen wood up and turned on her heel to walk back towards the camp, leaving Aragorn to stare at her retreating form with sad eyes.


End file.
